Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a converter-fed drive system which has at least one drive motor fed by a converter unit. The invention can be used in conjunction with street cars, trams and similarly powered vehicles.
ABB Technik 4/1994, pp. 26 to 32, discloses a converter-fed drive system for street cars used in inter-city railways in which driven running gear with individual-wheel drive is used. The drive system uses traction motors supplied with power provided by transistor inverters installed on the roof of the vehicles. This requires relatively costly cabling between the power supply and the drive motors.